


And We'll All Float On Alright

by bispaceprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bispaceprincess/pseuds/bispaceprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of small drabbles.<br/>Mostly fluff. Mostly Bellarke, but other pairings will likely show up too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bellarke-'I have something important to tell you'

“Clarke.”

Clarke looked over at Bellamy, who was sitting across the table from her. 

“Yes?” 

“I have something important to tell you,” he said in a serious voice. 

Clarke straightened up, closing the patient file she had been reviewing in preparation for their appointment the next day. She gave him a nod to continue, feeling her nerves begin to boil in her stomach. 

“I love you,” he stated solemnly. 

Clarke’s mouth set in a hard line,  _ oh god _ . But then he didn’t continue. 

“And?” She prompted. 

“And nothing. I love you,” His voice catching at the end, as he tried and failed to stifle a smile. 

She let out a groan of frustration and flicked her pen at his stupid grinning face. “I hate it when you do that, you asshole! I thought you were going to tell me you got fired, or had a terminal illness. Of course you love me, we’re married, you doofus” 

“Yeah, but still.”

“You are by far the worst husband I’ve ever had.”

“But alternatively, I’m the best husband you’ve ever had,” He retorted, coming around the table to her. 

Clarke crossed her arms over her chest and felt a rush of victory when she saw his eyes flicker downward for a moment before sticking out her tongue at him and saying, “Nuh-uh, worst.”

“But, I love you,” he replied, pulling her up to stand against him. 

Clarke put a exaggerated thoughtful look on her face. “Hmm, Okay. Okay. Interesting point. What else?”

“Uhm, I love you?”

“See, that’s where you were supposed to say something new.”

“You lost me.” 

“Okay,” She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’ll go slower. What else have you got Blake?”

Now he put a thoughtful look on his face, “I knew I had another argument… Oh wait, I remember!” 

With that, he slid his arms under her thighs and lifted them up around his waist, where they automatically hooked behind his back. He began to walk to their bedroom, giving her smacking kisses to punctuate each word as he said, “I. Love. You.” 

She chuckled against his mouth, “Well why didn’t you use that argument before? It’s obviously a winning one.” 

“Hah! I win!” He said, sitting down on the edge of the bed with her still wrapped around him, sliding his fingers under shirt along her back. 

She looked down at him, with his tousled hair and lips slightly swollen from her kisses in a big goofy grin and replied softly, “No, pretty sure I won Bell.” 


	2. Bellarke- 'You heard me. Take. It. Off.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the nebulous future in the ‘it’s only water’ verse. 

Clarke folded her arms over her recently expanded chest with not a little difficulty and pouted her lips with a huff.

Bellamy just chuckled, and maintained his position.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

“Not happening. You heard Nyko, salmon’s full of omega-3’s. Don’t you want our baby to be smart?”

“I want to keep a meal down and that smell is making me nauseous.”

“All the more reason to eat it quickly. Here, just try a little, Wells brought it back special on his trip to the Floudon Kru. And it’s delicious.”

She pouted out her bottom lip a little further and gave him her best puppy dog eyes for another moment before admitting defeat.

“Okay, fine, I’ll eat it. But only because I want our baby to be smart and there’s no way she’s getting it from you.”

“Okay, Princess, whatever you say.”


	3. Minty-single parent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minty- "you are my daughters grade 2 teacher and I swear she's not normally this bad, I can make it up to you over dinner if you're up for it"

Miller could hear the snarls coming from the classroom as he walked down the hallway. _Oh god, here we go again._

He opened the door, expecting the worst, but apparently his imagination was lacking, because it was even worse than that. Viola was crouched in the corner on all fours hissing at her teacher, Monty (No, Mr.Green, keep it professional Nate) the adorable one that Miller had a huge pathetic crush on. _Of course._

“Viola!” Milled said as he rushed across the room to them. “Honey, what did we learn about using our human words?”

His admonishment did not have the intended effect, instead Viola raised up and hissed harder, causing a spray of spit to hit Monty who was crouched in front of her. Miller made to reach for her but was stopped when Monty placed his hand gently on his arm and shook his head minutely before dropping his gaze to his own arm where Miller could make out a distinct set of teeth marks. _Oh for the love of god._

All in all between the two of them it took them 20 mins, a bribe for ice cream, a threat for no ice cream ever again and a hastily put together story about a kitty who got a medal from the mayor when she learned to be nice to her dad to get her calmed down. Apparently acting like a holy terror was tiring because as soon as the hissing ended her eyes started drooping, prompting Miller to pick her up and prop her on his hip. She wasn’t going to be small enough for this much longer and after he gave her a wistful smile he turned back towards Mr.Green.

“I am so so sorry-” he began to say until he noticed Monty shaking his head.

“Seriously Mr. Miller, it’s totally fine. Literally in the job description- wrangle small children”

“But not beasts, right? And please just call me Nathan.”

“Okay, maybe not beasts, but usually it’s on the ‘what a caterwauling do you keep here?’ side of things.”

“Did you just quote shakespeare?” Milled asked, amazed and to be honest a little turned on.

“Uhm yeah,” Monty replied, blushing slightly. “I figured, what with a name like Viola…”

“Let’s just say we’re lucky that I got to name her and not her mom, otherwise her name would be something stupid like Lakynn or Nayvie.”

Monty cleared his throat and hid a smile behind his hand as he pointed to the cubby corner and sure enough, there emblazoned on the top right was a cubby for Lakynn.

“Oh uh, not that that’s not a lovely name…?” Miller started. “ Aw, who am I kidding? It’s a terrible name, how do you keep a straight face?”

“Years of practice,” Monty replied with a wink. and _oh god, yep, he was screwed._

“Uh anyways,” Miller began again after a slight cough to distract himself from the frankly inappropriate thoughts going through his mind at that moment, “I really am sorry about all this, it’s a new phase. We’ve been looking after my friends dog while they’re away on their honeymoon and our cat, Sebastian, is not dealing well with the temporary addition to the household. I may have told her that hissing was just the kitty’s way of using her words and standing up for herself to bully’s.”

“Oh, that explains it.”

“What happened?”

“One of the other kids in the class was teasing her about having no mom.”

Miller felt his stomach plummet to around his shoes. “Oh God. I knew this was going to happen eventually, just not this soon… Her moms never really been around, we were both pretty young when we had her and it was just too much, we haven’t heard from her in almost 5 years now.”

“Well I don’t want you to worry about this happening again, he’s already been reprimanded, I’ve told him we absolutely do not tolerate that sort of behavior in my classroom. And hey, she definitely stood up for herself.”

Miller huffed out a laugh and brought the hand that wasn’t holding Viola up to scrub the back of his neck nervously. “Uh, yeah, I guess she did.”

“And to be fair, she did use her human words first. She really gave him what-for and when that didn’t work, well it’s a good thing our district requires all our students are up to date on their vaccinations or he would need a tetanus booster right about now.”

“Oh god, am I going to get sued? Does he have some of those lawsuit happy parents?”

“Well Mr. Dax is maybe one of the worst people I have ever met, which is saying something, but I think you’re in the clear. I made sure that Principal Griffin knew what happened and she will put the fear of god into both of them.”

“Clarke? Okay, you’re right I’m fine.”

“You know Clarke?”

“Grew up together, marched right up to me in the first grade and told me we were going to be friends now or else. I took the first option, but I’ve seen her exercise the other.”

“Now that is a story I have to hear.”

“Maybe I could, uh, I could take you out for dinner? Y’know to say sorry for all this, and tell you about all the shit she got me into when we were younger. If you want, of course.” Miller somehow managed to get out. He shouldn’t have worried.

“Hmm…” Monty hummed, rubbing his chin in a playfully dramatic manner. “How do I know you have the goods?”

A smile broke out on Millers face and he leant in to whisper conspiratorially, “Do you know about our stint in juvie?”

The shocked expression on Monty’s face this time was real. “No! As if the offer wasn’t already irresistible. It’s a date,” He said breaking out into a dazzling grin.

Miller was too stunned to do anything but return it.

* * *

 

Luckily when Monty moved in with Miller, Viola and Sebastian the cat the next year she had been practicing not biting or hissing to great success, and when someone next brought up the fact that she had no mom her reaction was “Yeah? Well I’ve got two dads and they’re way better than any mom!”


	4. Wellvenbellarke (OT4)- Poly Puppy Piles

Bellamy pushed aside the tent drape as quietly as he could manage. He felt dead on his feet after he had unexpectedly been forced onto a night shift guarding the walls when the delinquent who was supposed to take it had found an old packet of jobi nuts (he thought they’d thrown them all away, guess not). His frustration and fatigue melted away at the image before him.

Clarke, Raven and Wells were all snuggled up around each other, breathing softly and all with matching calm expressions on their faces. He could see Clarke’s hand resting just inside the elastic of Raven’s sleep shorts and her face pressed into the juncture of Raven’s neck and shoulder. Wells was on the other side, facing away from the two of them, but with his arm thrown out behind him and his hand tangled with Raven’s.

If someone had told him when they landed that this little scene would affect him like this he probably would have used them as panther bait. But the earth was a funny thing; nothing was quite how he would have expected it to be back on the ark. Back there he could never get close to anyone, for fear of revealing the secret of his sister. Not that earth was easy, hell there were giant man-eating water snakes, there was the distinct danger of not finding enough food to last them the rapidly approaching winter, there was the pressing need to build proper shelter and let’s not forget the grounders, with whom they had made a tentative peace treaty but did not fully trust. But there were some things that were different in a good way. Somehow between all the trials and tribulations they had begun to lean on one another. Together they formed a perfect team: the head, the heart, the soul and the hands. Soon they were something more.

The falling temperatures at night usually caused a mild sense of panic for Bellamy, but tonight the chill made him smile. He shucked off his jeans and shirt and crawled into the bed beside Clarke, letting out a small sigh at the warmth of the bed. The small tremors his arrival had caused roused the three. Clarke pressed her butt into his groin with a little wiggle and a hum. Raven and Wells both turned towards them, forming their own spoon configuration. Clarke and Raven intertwined their legs with the ease of habit bring their foursome closer together and Bellamy reached his free arm out and entwined his fingers with Wells bad hand, the only result of the incident with Charlotte which he had been lucky to escape.

“Mmm, love you…” he mumbled drowsily. A sleepy chorus of ‘love you toos’ answered him as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	5. Bellarke + immortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke AU where they’re immortals with a tumultuous past, who are left behind when the nuclear apocalypse destroys the human race.

The first time they meet, she doesn’t know.

They spend a night drinking in her tavern, which leads to them sharing kisses that taste like sour wine in her quarters. In the morning she smiles at him as he leaves, neither of them having any illusions this was anything but what it was.

Clarke has long since learned not to grow attached to mortals, while the transiency of their lives gave them a beautiful urgency that was hard to resist, hard not to want, it hurt too much when time and time again she was left alone.

Instead she takes her pleasure in them, taking enjoyment in the sighs of pleasure she can elicit from them, the slickness they bring between her legs, and the moments when she can forget who, or what she is and pretend she is like them. He was a particularly nice diversion, with sure skilled hands and an even more skilled mouth.

She had become a connoisseur of the human body, the softness of a breast, the curve of a muscled thigh, the plumpness of well kissed lips and his met her exacting standards. His large hands which had splayed across her back, crowding her into his hard chest. The curls in his thick dark hair, which she had wove her fingers through as he used to his mouth to make her peak. The freckles that adorned his face, which she had observed in the early morning light before he awoke.

She thinks of him from time to time. She thinks about all her favorites. But this is a time of war, and he like so many other men and women, was probably dead soon after he left her side.

* * *

 

She’s in Venice the next time she sees him. Just a glance through a crowd. But it’s impossible. It’s been almost 40 years since she last saw him, astride his horse as he cantered away from her inn, and he hasn’t changed a bit. ‘Maybe it’s his son,’ she thinks to herself. That would explain the uncanny resemblance, not daring to hope that he was like her.

He’s gone before she can reach him, and even though she spends the rest of the day searching she cannot find him again.

* * *

 

It turns out he is just like her, which she finds out the next time their paths cross, hundreds of years later. Another minor god, an immortal. She is a goddess of healing. He is a god of protection, not in the military sense, but more of home, of family, of loved ones. When he reveals he knew what she was all along, she is furious. She throws him out of her room, tells him she never wants to see him again.

She doesn’t get her wish and their paths cross a few more times. Each time he infuriates her more. At least that’s what she tries to tell herself. The last time she sees him they have an all out fight, their stubborn natures refusing to let them concede ground to the other in an argument about their responsibilities to the mortals. They both end up saying some things they don’t really mean, going too far, and sometimes Clarke can still see the hurt look in his eyes right before he turned and left. It doesn’t take her long to realize she made a mistake, but by then it’s too late.

* * *

 

She tries to put him out of her mind over the centuries. Every once and awhile she’ll run across another immortal. Minor gods, forgotten by the passage of time, with no more worshippers, but still imbued with the responsibility of their posts they continued on. A daughter of Hephaestus. A son of Apollo. Living small lives, isolated, mostly powerless. But hundreds of years pass and even though she’s trying to find him now, she cannot.   
She sees him sometimes. She’ll see him in a crowd, a flash of his profile, or on a canvas, his visage rendered in oil and pigment. Nobody has been able to capture the flash in his eyes, or the exact constellation of his freckles to her liking. She tries not to compare them to the drawings she had made herself to remember him by, but they always come up wanting. When televisions are invented she watches to see if she’ll catch a glimpse of him, and sometimes she does.

* * *

 

Centuries pass, and the destructive capabilities of mankind increase. She’s on the coast when the first bombs drop. She thought it was hard to lose a person, but she learns that it is harder to lose an entire civilization. The streets become empty, the people having died in the initial blasts or in the radioactive poisoning after.

She’s sitting in an empty square, rubble around her, when he shows up. When she sees him she lets out a gasp of relief, jumps up and runs into his arms, not even thinking about how he was probably still mad at her. He doesn’t react for a moment, and she almost starts to pull away, but then his arms band around her and he tugs her in close and her face feels like it might split from smiling so wide.

From then they are never apart. They travel around the empty world together, exploring the remains of human civilization. Sometimes it is good, when they find something that reminds them how beautiful and vibrant the world used to be. Sometimes it’s bad, the silence and solitude crawling up their throats, making it hard to breathe. Most of the time it’s somewhere in between. All Clarke knows is that there is no one else she would rather be at the end of the world with. 

They cannot die, so they decide to live.


	6. Bellarke + cooking (5 sentence)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He nuzzled playfully at the back of her neck and even though she was pissed off, she couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. (for 5 sentence meme)

Clarke stood in the kitchen stirring the chicken on the pan intermittently to ensure it didn’t get stuck. She heard Bellamy come in the front door but kept her attention on the food, he was late (even though he promised he would keep student-teacher conferences short) and she was hungry. He came into the kitchen and nuzzled playfully at the back of her neck and even though she was pissed off, she couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips.

“If you don’t stop that we’re not even going to get to eat tonight,” she chided mildly.

“Well I don’t know about that,” he replied with a cheeky grin. 

She was barely able to turn the stove down before he dragged her towards the bedroom.


	7. Wellven- Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wellven modern au

Raven woke to a light kiss being brushed against her throat as Wells slotted into the bed behind her. 

She let out a contented hum and wiggled until she was flush against his heat. 

“Hey,” he said softly into her skin, in the husky voice he always had in the morning. 

“Hey, where’d you go?” 

He trailed his hand up her side as he replied, “Call from Nigeria, they just wanted a second opinion.” 

“Everything good?” 

“Everything is great,” he murmured into her neck, his hot breath raising goosebumps on her arms. 

“So does that mean you don’t have any more work you have to do today?”

“Mhm, and that we can stay in bed. All. Day. Long,” He replied, punctuating each word with a kiss up her neck, bring his lips right below her ear. 

“Now whatever would we do here?” She teased.

“I have some ideas,” He said tugging her earlobe between his teeth. 

“And here I thought I was the genius in this relationship,” She replied again, trying to keep the same cheeky tone, but it ended up coming out a little breathier as his free hand snaked up beneath her shirt and traced the curved underside of her breast. 

She felt more than heard his chuckle. Turning her head she captured his smiling lips with her own in a hungry kiss. He responded immediately, parting his mouth and darting his tongue out to gain admission to her own. They stayed like that for several minutes until the hand that had been fondling her breast found its way to her nipple and tweaked, causing her to break the kiss with a gasp. 

She twisted in his arms so they were facing one another, hiking her bad leg over his hips allowing him to slot his thigh between hers. As their lips met again she ground her already damp center against the hardness of his thigh. 

“Mmm, yeah baby,” He murmured against her mouth. “Does that make you feel good?”

She couldn’t manage any reply other than repeating the motion. His hands slid down her back to the edge of her underwear, allowing his fingers to teasingly dip below the elastic as she moved against him. 

When he dipped his mouth down to her neck again she couldn’t take it anymore. She needed more. She rolled back slightly and lifted her hips up with her stronger leg, giving a silent thanks to the hours in physiotherapy that made that move seamless. 

With an ease born from familiarity Wells took her cue and rolled her underwear off her quickly before kissing back up her leg slowly but surely. By the time he reached the juncture of her thighs she was squirming and begging. At the first flick of his tongue against her clit her hips shot up, his hand came up to press her back down into the mattress as he continued his ministrations. When his other hand came to join his mouth she came, breath ragged and body pulsing. 

“Hey,” Wells said softly with his delightfully shiny chin propped on her thigh. 

“Hey yourself,” She replied, opening her eyes and looking down at him, not even bothering to quash the wave of fondness that rolled over her at his deep brown eyes looking up at her like she hung the moon in the sky (I mean, she basically did, let’s be real). 

“God, I love you so much,” He said, pressing a small kiss to the inside of her thigh. 

“Oh yeah?” She replied with a quirk of her eyebrow. “Why don’t you prove it?”

He pinched under her knee lightly and said “I’m pretty sure I just did, you brat.” 

“Data is inconclusive. We need at least- hm - three more data points before we can make a definitive statement.” 

“Oh, is that so?” 

Raven nodded her head gravely, trying to stifle the giggles that were threatening to erupt. 

He let out a deep exasperated sigh as he got to his knees, though the effect was ruined by the smile he couldn’t contain. 

“Come on Wells, it’s for science.” 

“Well,” He said as his arms came down on either side of her head and he lowered his mouth to hers again, “If it’s for science…”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [bispaceprincess](http://bispaceprincess.tumblr.com/)


End file.
